This invention relates to a jack device for power implements such as utility tractors, lawnmowers, landscaping equipment, trimmers, tillers, snow throwers, or other similar implements.
Power implements commonly include devices such as utility tractors, lawnmowers, landscaping equipment, trimmers, tillers, snow throwers, or other similar implements, and are used for general outdoor applications such as landscaping, gardening, lawn care, or snow removal. Lawnmowers generally include a cutting blade rotating near the ground to cut vegetation, and a mower deck or protective housing that encloses the rotational path of the cutting blade. Access to the mower deck, cutting blades or underside of the lawnmower is often required to perform regular maintenance on the lawnmower. Lawnmowers, particularly riding lawnmower and lawn tractors, are relatively heavy. A jack may be used to lift a portion of the lawnmower to provide access under the lawnmower and to the cutting blade.
The present invention provides a lawnmower comprising a chassis and a mower deck movable with respect to the chassis. A cylinder assembly is mounted to said chassis, and includes an actuating cylinder, and a piston shaft selectively extendable and retractable with respect to the cylinder under the influence of fluid pressure within the cylinder. A deck lift assembly is interconnected to the chassis and the mower deck for adjusting the height of the mower deck with respect to the chassis. The deck lift assembly includes a pivot member pivotally connected to the chassis. A jack is removably coupled to the pivot member, such that the chassis is raised and lowered on the jack in response to movement of the piston shaft with respect to the cylinder. The mower deck is raised with respect to the chassis simultaneously as the chassis is raised with respect to a ground surface.
Independent features and independent advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description and drawings.